Plants vs. Zombies: A Mystical Journey
Plants vs. Zombies: A Mystical Journey is a game made for absolutely no reason. This game will never be made because I suck at absolute everything, from artwork to coding and making music... tldr I suck at everything fml. By the way this game is inspired by Dragon Mania Legends and Plants vs. Zombies Storyline lol still thinking of one Description lol still thinking of one Game Information/Game Mechanic Game modes In PvZAMJ, there are some gamemode: *Adventure/Casual Mode *Brain Buster *Ruin Exploring/Endless Zone *Mini-game Spinoff/Puzzle *Fixed Party *Extreme Challenge *Holiday Packs *''more soon I suppose'' ''''Achivements To-do List/Quests Tribe Some plants have some unique tribe. They will be displayed as a different color on the seeds packet. Some level will limit player's plants choice to some tribe only. List of tribes can be found here: Store Like any other game, there is a Store that can help you buy other stuff in order to make more progress in the game. More info about it can be found here Update History Locations Zomburbia - Main Island - Unlocked by default Foggy Bottom - Distant Marsh - Unlocked once player have 50 stars Dusty Land - Faded Earth - Unlocked once player have 100 stars Fluorescent Forest - Lost World - Unlocked once player have 150 stars Volcanic Rush - Magma’s Land - Unlocked once player have 215 stars Hidden Paradise - Turtle’s Shell - Unlocked once player have 275 stars Koi Pagoda - Tranquil Garden - Unlocked once player have 350 stars Northern Zero Degree - Polar Rock - Unlocked once player have 400 stars Hatchling’s Playground - Hatchling’s Playpen - Unlocked once player have 450 stars Mystically High - Mystic Height - Unlocked once player have 600 stars Reminiscene Update - Unlocked once player complete Hatchling's Playground: Cloudy Skyland - Cloudy Skylands Cyber Highway - Cyber Highway Sweethand Candyland - Sweety Candyland Battlebay Theater - Dream Waltz yes I took those without asking punji. i dont even know him. he will be angry if he sees me using his world without permission lul. if you see this then ask him if i can use it or not. sorry x3 Will make it into a board later or something. Idk I'm bored Plants List Zombies List Trivia *If you look closely, you will see that each world have a pattern: **Day 1, 2, 4, 6, 11, 14 is always Choose Your Seeds **Day 3, 10, 13, 18 is always Special Delivery **Day 7, 12 is always Tribe Limited **Day 5, 15 is always exclusive Brain Buster **Day 8, 16 is always Locked And Loaded **Day 9 is always Last Stand **Day 17 is always Save Our Seeds **Day 19 is always Vasebreaker **Day 20 is always Boss Battle (Special Delivery in Reminiscene world) ***The only exception is Day 7 in Zomburbia, because Vasebreaker is introduced in that level. **Day 1, 5, 10, 15 always reward new plants (Zomburbia, again, is an exception) **Day 1, 3, 6, 11, 16 always introduce new zombies